1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to caster assemblies, and more particularly to caster assemblies including foot-operated brake means thereon, to prevent rolling of the wheel when it is desired that the object supported by the casters remain in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many casters are known in the prior art having various means for locking the wheel. These include U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,981 to Peter, which includes treadle-operated, cam-driven balls operating plungers to force the caster wheel against the horn to brake the wheel by friction. Patents incorporating a front-mounted, lvever-operated wheel tread engaging brake include: U.S. Pat Nos. 2,572,548 to Weisz et al, 2,707,794 to Kramcsak, Jr., 2,709,828 to Noelting et al., and 2,915,775 to Skupas. The patent to Forbes, U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,696 discloses a rear-mounted brake, and the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,484,094 to Jackson, 2,900,659 to Snell, and 2,972,163 to Ross disclose rear-mounted cam-and-lever operated brakes. The recently issued Bolger U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,392 discloses a rear-mounted, cam-and-lever operated brake.
We have found that further improvement is needed in such brakes, to promote uniformity and consistency of movement of the shoe in response to action of the brake applying and release lever, and to promote positive action.